Happy Bad End Happy
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Han pasado diez años de los eventos de pretty cure. Ahora Miyuki es autora de libros ilustrados y vive con "Yuki" anteriormente conocida como Bad End Happy. Un OS corto. Aviso que es un romance chicaxchica, yuri, GL, selfcest de alguna manera \:v/


Smile pretty cure y sus personajes no me pertenecen :'v

Happy Bad End Happy

Siempre la estuve observando, ella tan sonriente, tan ingenua, tan llena de ilusiones y siempre sufriendo por la felicidad de los demás. Era irritante. ¿Qué había de nuestra felicidad? ¿Qué había con la felicidad de cure Happy?

Por fin obtuve mi oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que "yo" deseaba, lo que "yo" sentía. Gracias a Jocker por fin podía hablar con "ella", por fin podía expresarme con mi propia voluntad.

**Flashback:**

**¿Qué sentí al verla? Una emoción indescriptible, una mezcla de desesperación y felicidad a punto de explotar. Me sentí irritantemente **_**happy**_**. **

**-¿Sabes? Me encantan las cosas **_**happy**_**. ¿A quién importa si los demás están deprimidos o desesperados? Mientras yo sea **_**happy**_** lo demás no importa.**

**Deseaba hacerla sufrir, como ella siempre lo hacía conmigo. **

**-¿Sabes? Cuando veo gente sufriendo pienso "¡Qué afortunada soy!" Me hace sentir tan **_**happy**_**. Y por eso… **

…

**Fin del flashback.**

…

…

-Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan otra vez te quedaste dormida aquí.

-Ng… Que apenas hayas regresado no significa que estuve durmiendo todo el día- Yuki, anteriormente conocida como "Bad End Happy", se levantaba del sofá donde hace poco dormía como un gatito – además preparé la cena, que seguramente ahora está fría – se quejó mirando de reojo el reloj de pared que indicaba casi la medianoche.

-Um… perdona por eso, había muchos niños en fila y no quería romper sus ilusiones, no pensé que la firma de libros duraría hasta tan tarde, ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! ¡Jeje! No me perdería este día por nada – Miyuki se sentó en el sofá, al lado de ella y recargó su hombro al de la otra – me siento "ultra happy" cuando estoy contigo – le dedicó una sonrisa emocionada. Eso era suficiente para que Yuki se sintiera contenta.

Yuki bostezó y se levantó del sofá. Se dirigió a la cocina para volver a calentar la cena – si acabas de llegar mejor ve a refrescarte y cuando salgas de la ducha cenaremos-.

-Wehehe, está bien- Miyuki se acercó a la otra y le dio un rápido beso.

-Sí, sí, date prisa- por su parte Yuki no pudo ocultar su propia sonrisa después de eso.

...

Al salir de la ducha, Miyuki pudo percibir el aroma de la comida y en seguida supo que era su platillo favorito. En la habitación Yuki la esperaba para ayudarle a secar su cabello.

…

Habían pasado diez años desde lo ocurrido como Pretty Cure. Un día, Bad End Happy apareció en casa de Miyuki y a partir de ese momento la vida de la pelirrosa cambió. Para empezar tuvo que aprender a enseñar a Bad End Happy a vivir en ese lugar. Tuvo que enseñarle la lógica de ese mundo, y también tuvo que aprender a entender a esa criatura y su definición de felicidad.

Viendo que Bad End Happy no tenía idea de cómo había llegado al mundo real, no quedó de otra que darle un nombre. Y bueno, sus padres se encariñaron con ella, era como una hermana gemela, pero malvada o mejor dicho, egoísta. Así fue como Bad End Happy terminó por recibir el nombre de Yuki, escrito de la misma forma que Miyuki sin el Mi.

Durante su tiempo de convivencia con Miyuki, Yuki siempre la vio dibujando ilustraciones un tanto infantiles. Y con el pasar de los años, Miyuki se convirtió en autora de libros ilustrados.

Resultaba que para sorpresa de Miyuki, Yuki también tenía un gusto por las ilustraciones, pero más que las emociones que aquellas ilustraciones transmitían, Yuki deseaba jugar con las emociones de aquellos que la rodeaban. Así la contraparte de Hoshizora Miyuki se convirtió en actriz, una actriz muy famosa.

Durante aquellos años de convivencia, y siendo ambas parte de un mismo ser, era de esperarse que tuvieran gustos bastante similares, y así era, al menos con la comida, con la música, con sus amistades. Resultaba que Yuki, sí que era una mujer egocéntrica, egoísta y totalmente devota a su felicidad, la cual se extendía a la felicidad de Miyuki, lo cual se extendía a la felicidad de aquellos que Miyuki deseaba ver felices. Honestamente para Yuki era agotador querer hacer felices a todos y jamás entendió cómo le hacía Miyuki para eso pero algo era claro: si aquello haría feliz a Miyuki, entonces Yuki no dudaría en esforzarse para verla feliz.

¿Cómo ocurrió que ambas terminaran juntas en esa relación, Yuki jamás negaría que fue ella misma quien se enamoró primero. Tal vez empezó como obsesión, tal vez durante un tiempo fue envidia, pero no cabía duda alguna: para Yuki, Miyuki siempre sería su número uno. Y cómo olvidar las veces en que coqueteaba sutilmente a la otra pelirrosa para hacerle saber cómo se sentía y que por fin después de tanto tiempo, y gracias a la ayuda de las demás amigas, Miyuki por fin lo entendió y aceptó y correspondió. Fue un proceso tardado, pero lo valió.

…

Terminaron de cenar y Miyuki sacó algo de su bolso, un obsequio. Lo entregó a la otra y esta al abrirlo encontró un libro ilustrado. Uno que jamás había visto - ¿Y esto?- preguntó sospechando lo que sería, se sonrió con altivez.

-Wehehe, es una historia que narra estos diez años a partir del día que llegaste con nosotros- Miyuki respondió emocionada al ver que Yuki empezaba a hojear el libro y en variadas ocasiones sonreía.

Al final del libro había una nota con la fecha y la firma de su autora.

-Pffff, jajaja, es muy propio de ti, me encanta- Yuki se acercó a la otra y la abrazó para después darle un beso exigente. Otra cosa especial de Bad End Happy, siempre reclamaba a Miyuki como su tesoro más preciado, a un punto que le era casi imposible controlar ese deseo.

-Mmm, Yu-Yuki, espera, mañana tengo una reunión con Yui-san.

-¿La autora del libro de la princesa? Llamó hace rato para avisarte que mañana no podría reunirse contigo pero daba su palabra de que la próxima semana sin falta hablarán de aquella colaboración. Ahora que ya no tienes asuntos que atender mañana temprano, ¿puedo continuar?- su mirada seductora y juguetona no se apartaba para nada de aquellos ojos tímidos.

-S-sí…

Aquella noche, como muchas otras, Yuki disfrutaría de aquello que solo ella podía poseer.

…

A la mañana siguiente fue Yuki la primera en despertar, apenas empezaba a asomar el sol.

"Quiero llenar el mundo de desesperación" Yuki pensó mientras miraba a su pelirrosa durmiendo apacible al lado suyo –¡Jah! No permitiré que eso ocurra – dichas esas palabras dio un beso en la frente de Miyuki, la abrazó y volvió a dormir.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Me ha gustado, está corto y a grandes rasgos da una idea de que pasaron muchas cosas para llegar a este punto. **

**:v No sé, Miyuki es mi cure rosa favorita y Bad End Happy es mi anticure favorita XDDDDDD es que uy, imaginen la inocente y la nada inocente juntas (al menos así se ve, podría ser al revés ewe).**

Me siento un poco (muy) satisfecho con esto, pero ahora quiero más \:v/

Nos leemos en otra ocasión owo/

Autor del mal.


End file.
